Ea
Overview Ea is 1246 year old Environmental Sciences Teacher at Grandview Univeristy Appearance Ea is 5’4 with blue tinted skin due to her blue blood and many freckles due to her Nordic heritage. A redhead and proud of it, her hair is always in a huge braid that reaches her ass and it has multiple smaller braids, dreads, and beads woven into it. Has slited eyes with blue irises and black sclera. She has spiked teeth and fin shaped ears as well as gills on the sides of her neck that are closed when above water and open up when she submerges herself. She also has a fuckton of tattoos all over her body that are all white Nordic symbols of power placed on specific area of her body to maximize their efficiency. Tries to dress up nice but her version of nice is rompers and heels. She has long nails that look like fake nails but are actually just her claws. Can run super fast even when she’s in heels so catch her shredding pavement when she’s late. Personality Is smol but ready to catch hands when necessary. Loves her students so she’s always there to defend them, bump their grade, or supply a shoulder to cry on. Tbh other than that she’s pretty chill and is always ready to hang. Lets her students get away with pretty much anything as long as they at least try to hide what their doing. She likes hanging around teenagers because they remind her of her son. Even though she’s gay™️ she hasn’t had sex in almost 400 years because everyone is so young and it feels weird to bang someone who’s more than 200 years younger than her and there aren’t many 1000+ year olds left. Powers * Shapeshifting * Weak water manipulation * Weak telepathy * Weak mesmerization * Runic bloodmagic Background When she was alive as a human she was the first mate and wife of the notorious viking Ager Balderson. She murdered her husband when she found out that he had been abusing her son. When the crew found out about her killing the captain, instead of rallying to her side, they tied her and her son to iron weights and threw them overboard to drown. She was reborn as a Selkie and haunted the waters of the North Sea for years before she decided to explore the world. After may tears of traveling, learning, and taking odd jobs she eventually found her way to Grandview University in the 1900's and has taught there ever since. Her only regret in life is that as she ages she slowly loses the memories of her beloved son. Misc * Over the years, due to changes in calendars, Ea has lost track of the exact day she was born. * Uses her bloodmagic more often than her other powers despite bloodmagic being a learned skill and her others being innate powers. * Was actually rude and violent in her younger years as a selkie but as she grew older and the age gap between her and the new generations grew she came to see everyone younger than her as her children given that she is one of the oldest earthly non-humans in existence. * Despite having a husband when she was human, Ea came to dislike men due to her negative memories of her late husband.